Any Colour You Like
by Lori Black
Summary: "A vida acontecera, Andromeda. Vida é tempo, e cada uma de nós escolhera o que faria da sua vida, de seu tempo. E a vida passa, e as coisas mudam. Talvez não as pessoas, mas podemos ter certeza que o que está à nossa volta vai mudar."


_Primeira fic das irmãs que escrevi, graças ao Challenge Relâmpago. Muito obrigada **Doom, **que betou pra mim essa fic! Espero que gostem, e não esqueçam de deiar sua opinião!_

* * *

Quando Andromeda nasceu, eu tinha três anos. Era uma menina pequena, ansiosa com a expectativa de ter uma irmãzinha. Quando ela nasceu – pequena e rosada, com olhos como os de nossa mãe – meu encantamento não passou, mesmo tendo de dividir – a ponto de ser esquecida – a atenção de todos com ela. Lembro até mesmo da pergunta do meu pai, no dia em que Andromeda nasceu:

"Você não está triste Bella? Pensei que você quisesse um irmão."

"Nós vamos brincar papai. Eu vou ser a mamãe dela."

Meu pai apenas sorriu e passou a mão em minha cabeça, tentando esconder a decepção do momento.

Ia ao quarto de Andy – como eu a chamava, já que não conseguia pronunciar o nome dela – toda noite, observar suas formas e ações, enquanto ela estava dentro do berço. Eu a amava, de um jeito infantil e bobo. Não ia mais ficar sozinha.

Mas Andy nunca quis ter a atenção toda para si; gostava de ficar sozinha. Descobri isso enquanto brincávamos de esconder. Eu sempre a achava dentro de armários, olhando pro alto e conversando sozinha. Eu não gostava que ela se sentisse tão independente.

Minha vida estava perfeita. Eu tinha uma irmã para brincar e compartilhar todos os meus momentos; ela seria minha melhor amiga, e eu dela. Tomaria conta dela, a ensinaria alguns feitiços antes de entrar para a escola, e no futuro eu seria madrinha dos bebês dela.

Mas a vida é sempre sujeita às mudanças. O tempo passou, e enquanto eu e Andy brincávamos no jardim de nossa casa, nossos pais tentavam produzir um varão.  
Mamãe ficou grávida no começo do outono. Eu tinha cinco anos, e vi meu mundo ruir. Nossa mãe não podia sair do quarto, por conta de seu delicado estado de saúde, e Andy estava feliz com a perspectiva de um novo irmão. Inconscientemente, me vi desejando que aquele bebê não nascesse.

Mas a criança nasceu, no começo da primavera, dois meses antes do esperado e levando nossa mãe embora. Ao menos presencialmente nossa mãe estava morta. "Estéril", foi o que o doutor disse. Não sabia o que a palavra significava, mas sabia que havia tirado a vontade de viver da nossa mãe.

Um mês depois do nascimento de nossa irmã – uma criatura chorosa, com pelugem dourada sobre a cabeça e olhos azuis –, Andy sugeriu que fossemos ao quarto do bebê. Com certa relutância, segurei a mão de minha irmãzinha e fui ao quarto da intrusa.

Ao ver o bebê, Andy ficou num estado de euforia que eu jamais tinha visto antes. Até queria sentir ódio daquela coisinha minúscula dentro do berço, mas não conseguia.

"Ela pode brincar com a gente Bella!" Andy disse, a voz infantil soando baixa, "de mamãe e papai. Ela é a filhinha."

Minha birra infantil foi anuviando-se. Lembrei vagamente da noite em que fui ver Andy. Aquele pequeno embrulho chamado Narcissa também era minha irmã, mesmo que eu não quisesse.  
Bem, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim; afinal, a brincadeira de papai-e-mamãe ficaria completa.

* * *

Era fim de verão e eu minhas irmãs passamos as últimas semanas do mês agosto inventando novas brincadeiras, sendo que essas tinham de incluir nossos primos mais novos, Sirius e Regulus.

Mas não queríamos brincar com eles, não no mês de despedida. Bellatrix iria para Hogwarts, e eu ficaria tomando conta de Cissy, sozinha.

"Tome conta dela, e não a deixe mexer em nada que é meu enquanto eu estiver fora!"

Bellatrix era autoritária desde pequena, mas eu gostava. Era como ter uma mãe.

Durante a nossa infância, aprontávamos de todas as formas possíveis. Andar pela casa durante a noite, sair escondidas da propriedade, roubar doces antes do almoço, infernizar o pobre elfo que era encarregado de tomar conta de nós três. As irmãs Black, inseparáveis. Ao menos até agora.

Durante a noite antecedente ao fatídico dia primeiro de novembro, eu Cissy fomos para o quarto de Bella. Trouxemos vários pirulitos coloridos – os nossos preferidos –, oferecidos por nosso tio mais divertido, Alphard.

Quando chegamos ao quarto de nossa irmã mais velha – gritando BUH! – descobrimos que ela estava chorando.

"Por que você está chorando, Bella?" Narcissa perguntou.

"Porque você é loira e intrometida. O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? Eu disse que não queria ninguém no meu quarto!"

Eu e Narcissa trocamos olhares cúmplices.

"Nós trouxemos pirulitos," anunciei, "e fizemos uma descoberta interessante."

Ela olhou para nós duas, a curiosidade falando mais forte que o orgulho. Seria uma das ultimas vezes que aquilo aconteceria.

"O que foi?"

"Descobrimos onde a vovó Irma guarda os chocolates. Você quer ir pegar com a gente?"

Ela aceitou de imediato, mas com a condição de que colocássemos os papéis dos bombons no quarto de nossos primos. Quando voltamos para o quarto, rimos loucamente da nossa recente aventura.

Crescemos juntas e cercadas de mimos, educadas em casa, sem a intervenção do mundo exterior. Mas agora uma de nós iria para a vida, e tudo iria mudar. Nem ao menos havíamos percebido o tempo passar por nossos olhos. Não notamos que crescíamos e em breve não seriamos mais três meninas.

Quando Bella foi para Hogwarts, prometeu escrever quase todos os dias. Depois de um tempo, mal recebíamos uma carta por mês.

Após voltar da escola para o feriado de fim de ano, ela era outra. Orgulhosa de ter entrado para a Sonserina , e pelos constantes elogios dos professores sobre sua inteligência e talento, ela se achava boa demais para ficar com as irmãs – que, segundo ela, eram apenas criançinhas bobas.

Perguntei-me o que havia acontecido, mas a resposta não era algo que eu, aos oito anos, tinha.

* * *

Era inverno, e eu estava em casa para as festas de fim de ano. Estávamos no quarto de Bellatrix, coisa que ela só havia permitido depois de considerar eu e Andromeda crescidas o suficiente para desfrutar de sua companhia.

Bella estava em frente a um espelho, falando freneticamente sobre alguém. Segundo ela, essa pessoa era incrível, poderosa e estava à sua altura; poderia lhe dar tudo que ela sempre desejara.

Mas eu não prestava atenção ao discurso cansativo de minha irmã mais velha. Observava Andromeda, que estava sentada em cima da cama. Ela estava pensativa, com aquele ar distante que ela sempre usava quando conversava sozinha.

Ela queria falar alguma coisa.

"... e acreditem se quiserem: Rodolphus vai me levar para conhecer o Lord das Trevas! Isso é..."

Ela se calou, olhando ora pra mim, ora para Andromeda.

"O que deu em vocês duas?"

Eu não disse nada durante um tempo. Não queria colocá-la em maus lençóis, mas estava tudo tão diferente de antigamente. Elas estavam diferentes e eu não gostava disso, do que havíamos nos tornado.

O que aconteceu conosco?

Resolvi quebrar o gelo do momento. Se ela tinha algo a dizer, que falasse logo. Nunca fui do tipo que gosta de suspense e muito menos de segredos.  
"Acho que Andromeda tem algo a dizer Bella."

"Sério? O que é? Fala logo, Andy, eu tenho que..."

"Eu vou embora!" ela disse repentinamente, interrompendo Bellatrix.

Olhei assustada para ela, mas Bellatrix apenas a analisou. Não falamos nada durante um tempo, esperando que Andromeda concluísse seu raciocínio, mas ela abria e fechava a boa sem dizer nada.

Bellatrix saiu da frente do espelho, deixando a escova de cabelo que usava sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Foi até a cama, e sentou-se ao lado de Andromeda.

"Isso tem algo haver com suas saídas no meio da noite Andromeda?" ela perguntou ameaçadoramente. Eu podia sentir a frieza emanando dela. Bellatrix tinha esse dom, de fazer seu estado de espírito mudar repentinamente com apenas algumas palavras.

Então, por um momento eu soube o que ela iria dizer. Bellatrix já havia percebido – provavelmente antes das palavras que Andy havia balbuciado –, mas esperava que a confirmação saísse da boca de nossa irmã.

Lembrei-me de como cada uma de nós era conhecida na escola: Bellatrix sempre fora evitada na escola por pessoas que não fossem de sua Casa. Sua beleza não condizia com seus modos arrogantes e nada bondosos, sempre despejando seu mau humor sobre as outras pessoasça. Andromeda, por outro lado, era sempre vista como a única garota gentil da Sonserina, embora ela tivesse seus rompantes de orgulho, não tinha um histórico de violência contra outros alunos, nem de insubordinação diante dos professores.  
Eu, por outro lado, sempre fui a garota pacata. Minha boa educação me ensinara a não me meter em encrencas, nem a entrar em assuntos onde não fora chamada, mesmo que esses assuntos fossem a respeito da minha irmã.

Lembrei das vezes em que a via conversando com um garoto chamado Ted Tonks, extremamente insignificante para ser notado. Até porque, quando perguntada sobre o que ela fazia ao lado de um garoto sangue-ruim, Andromeda apenas respondia com a palavra "estudos".

Lembrei do como costumávamos guardar confidências, de como tudo o que vivíamos era compartilhado. Não éramos mais crianças, e naturalmente nossa separação iria acontecer. Só não imaginei que seria tão... Imperceptível. As coisas foram mudando diante de nossos olhos, e nós não fizemos nada para mudá-las.

Foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que recuperar o tempo perdido é extremamente fácil na teoria. A prática costuma ser bem falha.

"Andromeda" disse Bellatrix, a voz evidenciando sinais de que em breve perderia a pouca paciência que tinha, "por que você não abre a boca de uma vez e conta o que _diabos _está acontecendo?"

Observei ela respirar fundo, e levar sua mão para dentro de seu vestido. Eu e Bella ficamos surpresas, mas esperamos pelo que viria a seguir. Ela tirou uma aliança dourada, que estava dependurada em uma corrente. Colocou-a no dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

"Eu estou casada, com Ted Tonks. Sinto muito, mas... eu precisava fazer isso. Eu o amo e a vida é minha, independente do que vocês achem que eu deva fazer."

Não me lembro do que aconteceu depois, pois entrei em choque. Ignorei a expressão assassina no rosto de Bellatrix, suas palavras duras e a réplica de Andromeda.

Ela estava indo embora, para sempre.

Era a primeira vez em anos que a via. Ela estava mudada; as expressões gentis e bondosas continuavam lá, mas envelhecidas pelo tempo. Mas era algo mais... Talvez dor. Ela havia perdido seu marido e sua filha. Mesmo que não nutrisse nenhum tipo de sentimento pelos dois, não era insensível a ponto de ignorar o que ela deveria estar sentido.

Observamos o caixão aberto de Bellatrix. Era quase surreal imaginar que ela morrera. _Bellatrix_, a estrela guerreira. Morrera no meio da batalha, morta por sua presunção e por uma traidora do próprio sangue. Ironia do destino.

Mas levara junto dela muitas pessoas, inclusive a filha de nossa irmã deserdada. Desejei dizer algo, mas era como se as palavras não se encaixassem.

"Acabou."

Olhei para Andromeda, que tinha nos olhos marejados, uma expressão sofrida e de...raiva. Decepção.

"O que foi que aconteceu com nós três, Narcissa?"

Era a pergunta que eu sempre fizera a mim mesma, durante anos. Lembrei de algo que nosso pai sempre gostava de repetir para nós três: "...e tempo é vida. E cada um faz o que quer da sua."

A vida acontecera, Andromeda. Vida é tempo, e cada uma de nós escolhera o que faria da sua vida, de seu tempo. E a vida passa, e as coisas mudam. Talvez não as pessoas, mas podemos ter certeza que o que está à nossa volta vai mudar.

Apertei as mãos dela, sentindo-me incapaz de chorar. Mesmo lembrando da noite antes de Bella ir para Hogwarts, de nós três rindo, segurando pirulitos coloridos em nossas mãos, felizes...

"Tudo aconteceu Andromeda."

Soltei as mãos dela, indo embora para um lugar onde as coisas pareciam mais estáveis.


End file.
